Tangled in the wrong Web
by Dynomation
Summary: After Spiderman investigates a strange robbery in New York he finds himself in a new world, with his only way home being sheer luck. Will the Parker Luck strike before he can sort out his predicament
1. Chapter 1

Spiderman swung though his regular route through Queens on patrol, he already stop 3 muggings and a well kidnapping? It was a confusing circumstance. "It looked like a kidnapping at least... right?" he said to himself as he finally landed atop a ledge next to a gargoyle. He's large white lenses looked at the gargoyle "I really hope it was"

The night sky was more than overcast, it was going to start raining any second now. Lightning cracked hitting a lightning rod not to far from the wall crawler, Spidey crossed his arms as the read instantly drenched him. "God damn global warming" he shock himself slightly "Note to self more waterproofing" as he readied himself for another quick swing till he got home again.

Rounding the block corner on a web line he felt his Spidey sense go off, quickly back flipping over the oncoming traffic of a pigeon he fired his next webline "Well it seems its all quiet here" 'thwip'ing away, just to hear a police syrine going in the other direction, uptown.

"Well I suppose I was bound to be speaking to soon on this want I" Spidey fired a webline form each hand and launched himself with his momentum backwards following the police, and then overtaking them towards the crime.

Spidey sore an odd sight a shop front completely blown out, with every thing taken from the shop, that was evident even from across the street and 3 floors up. The police had circled the building with cars and there was no way to escape from the ground. "I'll see if there's a roof top escape route" jumping off his perch to the other building Spidey landed on a hard surface.

"Well this isn't exactly new but very confusing? Is Invisible Woman playing tricks on me? I hope not that would suck" Spidey said as he looked down at he feet, which were 10ft of the ground and just floating there. The wall crawler placed a spidey-tracer on whatever it was, if it was S.H.I.E.L.D so what they wont be able to trace him. Scrounging around for a way into this well "It's gotta be a plane right, or something with vertical take off at least, wonder how the invisibility works, bending light?" his white lenses finally spying a way in a open doorway full of all the stuff that had been stolen.

Spidey clambered in just as the door began to close, the inside was a cold grey colour and very plain, Spidey looked around to see what exactly this shop sold. Hammer, screwdrivers, chipboard? "And invisibility cloak to steal chipboard?" he asked himself, before moving towards the cockpit of this ship, that when he felt the take off.

"Dimensional Warp priming, buckle up back there" called the pilot, all of the others that seemed to be just on the other side of the wall from Spidey seemed to fasten there seat belts. Spidey's lenses went wide as he began a slight panic, his first instinct of leaving was overridden when looked around as a blue haze formed over the view port of the ship. Webbing to the ceiling he webbed himself in. "I feel safer already?"

The ship seemed to shrink and expand at the same time, Spidey continued to lerch for what felt like years, slowly the expanding and shrink stopped and the crew started to move about the cockpit. Releasing himself form the makeshift seat belt slowly crawling towards the window for a listen in.

"The quicker we get this materials to the boss the quick we can get back to dust stealing" came a voice, a second more feminine one almost barked her sentence "No after that we gathering more supplies, to keep all of our forces feed and housed, Adam has made that quiet clear" "Coming up on are destination now, Vale Harbour"

Spidey sat back against the wall deep in thought "What in the hell have I got myself into?"

* * *

Roman stood waiting for the next shipment to arrive they only had another hour left the Harbour change over to the day shift, and after last time he was here he did want to be seen here again. Pulling out a cigar he lit it and started bellowing smoke like an old chimney. Neo silently coughed when the wind changed. "Neo make sure the trains ready i wanna be out of here as quickly as possible"

The mute accomplice nodded and sauntered off, umbrella over her shoulder as normal. She seemed to enter a shipping container an disappear completely.

Roman looked up from the container to see the last shipment was just on time, these new transport cooked up by the White Fang had been a boon to business for all kind, but especially Roman's kind. As it came to a smooth landing and the crew disembarked for the cockpit they saluted to Roman, who simple took out the cigar and said "Unload it quickly, come on before daylight"

The crew all dressed in white nodded. With that Roman began to walk back to the shipping container they called a base.

The White Fan members started to open the cargo doors, all of them absent mindlessly standing around, a cold sea breeze passing over them, the suns golden raise just starting to reach the horizon.

The with the door opened fully the first member walked in, only to be stopped when hitting something sticky. "What the?!" they exclaimed stepping back "Is that a spider web?" asked one "Oh god i hate spiders" came another voice.

"I find that highly offensive" came a voice from the cargo hold, followed by a 'thwip' and one of the White Fang was webbed to the floor. Without hesitation all the Fang members opened fired. After a solid 5 seconds of a constant barrage of bullets the first White Fang member out of the 5 left standing "I think we got it, come on help me with th-"

The faunus was cut off as a bright red boot collided with his face, then another 'thwip' as another fang member was strapped to the concrete, a third 'Thwip' and a skinny man but muscular man in a bright red and blue costume stood atop the cargo plane, large lenses focused on the White Fang members, "Have you guys never seen any action movie? Chipboard tables are immune to bullets!" as he jumped off the plane and fired more webbing form his wrists bagging his 4th fang member, then landing gracefully on the side of a shipping container

Spidey looked at the 3 of the group still remaining upright, all of them reloading there guns furiously, 'thwip' one of the guns was pulled out of there hands, then using it like a rope with a rock at the end hitting the others on the head knocking them out. "Well that worked" stated the webhead jumping down to ground level. "Now just to get home and destroy that dimensional do hickey"

Spider Sense flared, followed by a quick jump away, looking at the ship, it was completely destroyed, with a man dressed in white over coat and a bowler hat? standing with a large rocket launcher glared at the wall crawler "Hey! What's the big idea Laurel?" the bowler hat guy glared "I hate talkative hitchhikers" pulling the trigger on the rocket launcher again.

Spiderman jumped over the what looked like energy beam? compressed flame? and fired a webline at the harbour crane, then firing another webshot at 'Evil Laurel' "I heard slapstick was a dying art but resorting to crime same on you Laurel, what would Hardy say?" another rocket shot. The webslinger jumped again and fired a web at the rocket launcher, it connecting as he landed on another wall of shiping containers he gave a hard yank, pulling the rocket launcher free of the slapstick great impostor.

Roman growled, pulling his cane out of the pocket he'd folded it into he flipped the sights up and fired at this costumed freak. Who seemed to be able to react just as any shot was fired he move. The bright red costume finally landed on the ground lining the shot up Roman fired, 'Thwip' webs covered the criminals face. "NEO!"

Spidey looked as a person seemed to form from glass that flew from a shipping container, a short girl in a odd white coat, brown and pink hair with matching eyeballs? Umbrella held out towards Spiderman, 'Evil Laurel' ripped his blind fold off, both off them slowly advancing apon the spider.

Neo's umbrella blade extended, the eye like features on the mask of this costumed freak seemed to dilate in surprise "Okay wasn't expecting to fight Mary Poppins rebellious teenage daughter" Neo charged, thrusting the umbrella like a spear towards the freakshow's torso, he was able to dodge out of the way of all of them, eventually back flipping and kicking the underside of Neo's chin with a soulless boot.

Roman open fired again as he started walking over toward Neo as the masked freak backed off, 'thwip' a gun came screaming for Roman's head only for him an Neo to reappear into the base.

"Thank you Neo, now if you excuse me I'll get someone else to do the next supply run" stated Roman a cold smile forming across his face "And could you tell Cinder about are new friend"

* * *

Spidey looked around for the criminal pair, sighing he turned to a large amount of guns pointed towards him, a squad of police had arrived, none of them looking too happy "Hands up!"

Spiderman gulped looking around him for an escape route. 'Found one' Webbing to the building behind the police he launched himself and said "You can have those guys! I've got things to do!" The police didn't fire a shot but there did glare with the intent to kill.

Swinging down a small alley way Peter finally removed his mask as he sat on the wall "What have you got yourself into this time Parker?" he said crawling up the wall looking out on the horizon "I just i can get home soon, otherwise Aunt May will kill me, if i don't get killed first"

Peter looked up at the moon, rubbed his eyes and took a double take "Okay... this isn't Earth or Hulk's been to the moon, yeah it's not Hulk cos this ain't New York at all" The sun rose over the skyline that Peter was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Team RWBY shopping trip to Vale had been eventful to say the least, after the last affair at the Harbour all of them were looking forward to a quiet holiday for studies, and so far it hadn't gone that way at all, and that was just from sheer worry, earlier that day a Vale apartment block had burnt down. That was uncommon to say the least but what was more uncommon was well.

"Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman" said the masked individual on the screen of the news said. The New reporter herself was inaudible in the busy mall, but the headline did speak volumes 'Hero or Villain, Spiderman, saves 34 people from burning apartment block' Ruby looked at the masked figure with photos of him swinging on what appeared to be webs with three children and an mother all cluster on his skinny frame.

"Well, that's... new" stated Yang after all of them watch the screen for a solid minute. "Who does he think he is, that's a job for Firemen trained professionals not a hooligan in a mask" stated Weiss, Blake seemed to just stare at the screen looking at the masked figure, "Well I don't mind, hey maybe we could team up with him! It would be like a comic book" stated Ruby exciting herself with the idea of meeting an actually super hero.

Weiss looked at Ruby, a look that turn the sun cold "That a bad idea, he could be White Fang" she said pointing at the screen, for the picture to change to Spiderman webbing up some White Fang goons at night. Ruby snickered slightly "That proves nothing" Yang thought for a second "Well if he fight the White Fang I don't see a problem, but i wonder who his is, for the looks of him he's basically a beanpole"

Blake turned and walked towards a dust shop "Blake were you going?" "To get another ribbon I want to try something" all the other members of team RWBY looked at each other confused.

* * *

Peter walked through the streets, he'd found a shirt and pair of jeans in a dumpster, there were surprisingly clean, even if his spider-suit under the shirt was a bit smokey from that morning heroics, he had to find out more about this place if he was ever going to get home. Hopefully there was just a friendly super genius that would help him out and he could get home quickly.

To his surprise all he could figure out was that some people had gun on them an some has swords, it was like walking straight into so weird anime world. Looking at the road signs he sore the word he was looking for, library. Thank god it was written in english otherwise he'd be probably up Hudson River without a paddle and the Lizard on his tail.

On thing Peter had noticed was the people with animal traits, they seemed to be fairly common so he didn't try and bat an eyelid at them, because that would be rude right? He walked with his hands in his pockets and tried to act normal enough for him, which meant wall flower of the millennium.

Wandering his way though town, or was this a city it was certainly city size, it's probably a city. "What did that guy say Vale? I'll look it up" Stopping at a crosswalk and waiting for the light to change he looked around the library was only down the road, the sky was clear and sun was almost blisteringly hot, Peter started walking when the little man when green, at least one thing had remained constant.

Turning and ducking into the library Peter walked around till he found a basic history and sat down with it and started to read, the library was mostly empty bar a group of oddly dressed girls, but Peter paid them no heed, he had his book and that was that.

He huffed as he flicked through the pages of the history book, Grimm, Huntsmen, 4 kingdoms and no superheros native. "Okay maybe I am slightly screwed can get any worse can it" he said looking at the tv screen seeing that he become the big headline in the news, 'Spiderman: An unlicensed Hunter?' "Well at least it's not public menace"

* * *

"So what your saying this that, this Spiderman must be a hunter otherwise he wouldn't be able to carry all those people?" stated Ruby Blake nodded, looking over a medical journal about aura enhanced strength, the library was empty for this time of day, the only other resident was a scruffy looking boy about well there age bar Ruby being the young girl that she was, he was seemingly compelling himself to read a very bland looking book.

"That's how Yang can punch through trees or how you can run so fast?" stated Weiss, the sister looked at each other "Probably?" Blake rolled her eyes "But that still doesn't explain the webs, I've never seen a semblance like that before" "True but it's a big world and not everything can be in a book Blake" said Ruby looking through the shelves for another book.

"Ruby what are you looking for?" Ruby shrugged "Just something different, something exciting"

"Try the history section sometimes the library gets confused and puts the historical fiction there"

* * *

Peter groaned, this world was so confusing, "So the faunus are basically the mutants and the White Fangs basically the Brotherhood" he thought "Semblances are basically superpowers, and Grimm feed on anger and sadness so there... the opposite to Dementors? Read that again that doesn't sound right... attracted to anger and sadness oh more like goths then"

Peter flipped to the next page, "Okay Hunter" he thought his Spider Sense slightly buzzing but he could't figure out why rubbing the back of his neck he continued to read, after a voice behind him started muttering Peter new why his Spider Sense had gone off, little red riding hood was standing behind him, oh well what the worst that could happen.

The low volume tv echoed out over the room "A Nevermore was circling the city, all available huntsmen should come to the shopping district immediately" Peter closed the book and stood up and walked towards the toilet, as all the girls seemed to run outside.

* * *

Rudy looked up to see the Nevermore wasn't circling the library but have landed on the library "Should we do what we did last time?" asked Ruby "There's no buildings tall enough around here, there also no way to distract it" stated Blake "Well we gotta get rid of it somehow before it decides to move, and all these screaming and running people aren't going to help"

The Nevermore roared jumping down off the building and looming over the hunters in training, large feathers the size of tree branches rustling the still air beneath the colossal Grimm. "Everyone pick a leg" called Ruby before darting for one of it's rear legs with Crescent Rose. The other followed suit, Weiss fired a large blast of ice at the other leg forcing it to say in one place.

Blake jumped up and started to slash the beast. Yang followed Blake's lead firing shots at the Nevermore's head, its large white face plate blacken but unscratched glared at the yellow huntress. Yang jumped out of the way of one of its wings, and fired another shot at the beast chest.

"Weiss give me some higher ground!" called Ruby, Weiss put down the glyphs, Ruby ran up the side of the library, getting a good firing stop and she began to unload.

The sounds of gun shots echoed down the street, the next sound didn't echo but Ruby could hear it load and clear 'thwip'

A red streak flew out from behind her, Ruby stop firing for the briefest of seconds to see a shadow over her. It was red and blue with 2 large eye like lenses. "Spiderman?"

* * *

Spidey thought he heard his name, no times for fans "Hey Big Bird!" he called, the large well Nevermore looked up at the webslinger "I wish i had a plan after that" he dived towards the creature landing a solid kick to the creatures back before jumping 30ft in the air and trying to web its eyes. Landing on a building a couple stores tall he swung back in.

Using a lamppost as an anchor he aimed to kick it in the face "And he swings!" landing a foot on the beak he heard the sound of anger from the beast, the Nevermore tried to claw the hero only for the spider sense to alert him and roll out of the way in mid air.

Landing back on another wall Spidey felt the alarm going off again pressing down on his webshooters only to find them empty of fluid "Oh brilliant" he said somersaulting over to land on a park bench behind what could only be described as Goldielocks.

The Nevermore looked directly at the Webslinger, as did everyone else. "What have you never seen a man change his webfluid?" he asked before jumping of of another Nethermore talon. Running up the Nevermore's wing Spiderman shouted "Do you guys...girls know what your doing?" 'thwip' web landing on the creatures neck jumping Spidey started to swing binding the neck and the left wing together.

* * *

"Do you guys...girls know what your doing?" asked Spiderman. Weiss look ready to explode when Spiderman landed back on the bench next to her. "Defiantly more than you" "Good tell me what to do" Weiss looked at the webhead very confused. Yang and Blake both looked as Nevermore using it tail swiped for the pair.

"Weiss!" called Ruby jumping down using the recoil like a pogo stick firing into the still pinned beast, Ruby landed next to Yang and Blake, "Can you to blind it whilst i get in place?" both of them nodded.

The Nevermore head violently jerked as a shadow back flipped over girls. Spiderman land with Weiss bridal style in his arms, "First floor, womens wear, kitchen wear and giant evil bird" he said putting Weiss down, she was looking slightly greener than normal. The Nevermore rear up it wings nearly smashing one of the buildings faces, Spiderman with out question fire 2 weblines to the Nevermore's wings anbe began pulling the birb back down to the ground.

Both Yang and Blake fire shot into the creatures eyes, a squwark of agony wailed out before Ruby looked at Weiss "Can I have a boost?" Weiss smiled firing Ruby upwards Crescent Rose slicing through the Nevermore neck.

The Nevermore turned to a blanket of fog, all of Team RWBY then turned there head almost in unison to the mask figure that was sitting on a bench catching his breath "Okay, not it feel like I'm in a horror film" stated the masked man, large lenses acting with his emotion.

Weiss glared at him "What do you think your doing? Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I thought i was helping, in the neighborhood, nothing?" came the quiet confused reply "Now if you excuse me i gotta go, things to do crimes to stop" with that the masked man jumped away over the library.

Ruby looked at Spiderman go and called after him "Thank for the help"

Meanwhile both Yang and Blake were looking at something else, some of the webs, tucking some into a bag Blake looked at Yang. "Did you find the capsule thing he got rid of?"

"No, its like looking for a neddle in a haystack" stated the blonde.

"Come on you two, we better get back to beacon before any teachers get here"


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sat on the roof, the sun was almost set on the kingdom of Vale, this had been an interesting day, after the Nevermore he'd been trying to lay low. "I gotta avoid all those Huntsmen and Huntresses otherwise, well I rightly don't want to explain myself" he swung his legs over the edge as he sat down. "I need to get back home" he said looking out on the sunset.

The clouds seemed to form a familiar face for the briefest second, Peter looked at it for a moment then shock his head violently, looking back "I was imagining things, although seeing a family members face in the clouds is really creepy" sighing he stood up, looking for a big clock or something to tell the time with. "Oh there's the big clock! 7:30? It feels a lot later than that!" he stretched clicking his back.

"Well I think it's a stake out time tonight, hopefully there still gonna be at the docks, 20 bucks there not" he said removing his shirt revealing the spider embroidered onto his chest. Pulling his mask on he smiled underneath it. Leaving all the clothes he'd well acquired under a webbing bundle on a roofs alcove. The wall crawler 'thwip'ed away.

He's progress to the docks was slow, one because he didn't have a clue where he was going, and this place had so many dust shop robberies "Why are there so many dust shops, is half the population hunters or something?" he said passing the 5 dust shop in a row. landing on a ledge he had a look around "Okay, so the robbers won't hit these shops if they have a brain, too close too much warning"

'BANG!' echoed out from down the street, "Okay that's my cue" 'thwip'

A White Fang goon ran out onto the street with a brief case full of what could only be dust, Spidey sighed "Criminals here, so uninspired"

Landing infront of the White Fang member he smiled under his mask as he backed off. The White Fang this obsession with Grimm masks, to him it looked like an Ant-man mask with too many eyes. This goon grimace slowly reaching for something in his coat. "Dude I'm not a T-Rex I can see you" 'thwip' web covered the goons face 'thwip' 'thwip' 'thwip' and he was now all wrapped up.

Falling over the goon grunted "What the? Your a traitor to faunus kind" he barked, Spidey sighed as he strung the goon up atop a lamppost "Sure I am, listen Imma just leave you hear for the police, sit tight" he looked as a hagered looking store owner came out onto the street, looking at the White Fang goon webbed up and the Spiderman walking towards him with a brief case "Is this your stock sir?"

The old man seemed to be speechless for a second as he looked at the dust that had just been stolen return to his hands "Yes it is thank you, do you want anything in return? What's the huntsmen going fee these days" he said almost looking for a wallet, Spidey quickly stopped him "No need I'm not a huntsmen, I'm your friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, have a pleasant evening"

* * *

Ozpin looked out over Vale, this new player on the board, what piece was he? Was he one of her's or was he a rouge element. He seemed to be by himself, that was for sure. "Professor Ozpin, Team RWBY to see you about the Nevermore sir" stated Glinda, she didn't seem to amused.

The group of young huntresses looked sheepish as Ozpin turned around "Thank you Glinda, so girls first I suppose I must contractual you on your job with the Nevermore, minimal collateral damage and no civilians injured" the girls seemed quiet pleased with that news. "But you had help"

All of them gulped slight "Yes for the Spiderman" stated Ruby after being pushed forwards by Yang, all of them had the classic thing of 'I don't want to say encase i get shouted at' look to them "Can you tell me anything about this Spiderman"

"He saved Weiss form being hit by the Nevermore" cheered Ruby remembering the details. "He was like pow landing on the other side of the Nevermore with one jump!" Ozpin turned to Weiss "Anything you can tell me about him Miss Schnee?"

"He smelled of smoke?" Stated Weiss, not wanting to admit she'd had her eyes closed the whole time. Blake spoke up "His webs don't seem to be a semblance but a sore of device" Ozpin looked back at the street camera recording, is that why he made that hand gesture every time he used his webs interesting. "Anything else to add?" "The Nevermore seemed focused on him when he first appeared?" stated Blake

Ozpin smiled "Thank you girls, now get some rest school starts back up again in less than a week" all of them seemed to turn and take go down the elevator down. Glinda looked at Ozpin "Anything else?" "We need a sample of the 'webs' could you go out and get some tonight?"

Glinda smiled "I think i can manage that, Professor"

* * *

Spidey looked at the dockyard where he first arrived, it was completely empty only a single police are and a corded off area around the wreckage of his way out. "Evil Laurel" he muttered to himself, sliding back down to be hidden as he though of something he could do. "I need a way of getting to White Fang headquarters to see what that tech was" he looked down at his belt "And I need a way to get more web fluid as well, Parker luck strikes again" counting the number of cartridges he had left 4 more after this set. About a weeks worth if he did very little web slinging.

Spidey stood up and started to run, might as well explore the Harbour, they could still be here, he couldn't stop searching for a way home, he needed it, Aunt May would never forgive him.

Landing on a crane he looked around, nothing for miles bar one container ship. "That could work as a mobile hideout right?" he said crawling to the height place possible, then jumping towards the ship, web lining to the stern landed with a quiet 'thud' against the hull. Crawling up to the deck line he sore no one there. "Oh come on I made that cool jump for nothing"

He continued to crawl around the hull doing a compete 360 sweep of the ships deck, nothing not even a sailor to be seen, with completely full cargo containers? Something wrong with that.

Jumping up to one of the containers at the top of the 5 pile stacks Spidey looked around. "I wonder what's inside, if it's the White Fang it's either dust or chipboard" he opened the container slowly. "Okay it's full of he sighed the Spidey Signal into the darkness of the container. "Knock off Hulk Busters?" he looked at the contraption confused, pilot seat in the torso and guns on the arms, this was probably military grade tech, so what was it doing unguarded on a container ship. "Yeah Spidey tracer here we go" he said placing it inside one of the knee joints.

Slowly crawling out of the container and turning off the Spidey signal. Spidey looked towards the the helm, there looked to be a figure moving about in it. Spidey grinned slightly, slowly crawling up using the shadows to his neon coloured costume. Looking around the deck, still clear? Okay what's going on here? Scuttling across the only empty bit of deck Spidey started to climb the tower leading towards the helm.

Spidey, finally arriving at the window to the helm peered inside. Two people he didn't recognize and Neo stood there talking to each other, Neo appeared to be a mute or something because she didn't open her mouth once. One of the 2 newcomers was a green hair girl, 2 long pony tails descending down too long to be practical in the morning standing about in basically her underwear, mind you Spidey was basically in a halloween costume, two gun hulstered at her hip. The other guy was grey? silver? haired covered in grey what tracksuit? with body armour bolted to it, no visible weapon. Spidey listened in.

"So there's a spider freak giving them some problems, it's there fault for bringing him here" stated the girl. "Hopefully we'll get a chance to swish him like the bug that he is" Spidey glared daggers at the back of his head. "Ha, with the amount of problems he's causing Roman? I think we should leave him to it" Spidey noticed Neo un approving look at the girl. How wasn't he being noticed.

* * *

Neo had been assigned to keep Emerald and Mercury out of trouble for the night, so she joined them on the guard duty of looking after the shipment of Atlesian Paladin and the pair of them wouldn't shut up. Emerald turned to Neo "Do you want to take a quick walk around of the deck? It's been an hour since the last one and I don't trust Mercury to do it" Mercury glared daggers at them, before turn around and looking out the window.

A set of large white eyes stared back at him "What the hell?" he asked before a web appeared over the view port "It's the spider!" he shouted getting the others attention. Both of them snapped round and followed Mercury towards the door. The sound of metal creaking was heard as Mercury tried to to open the door. He gritted his teeth "The doors jammed"

"No I broke it" came a voice from the window. Emerald fired a shot at the noise, the bullet flying straight through the window narrowly missing the spiders head. "Woah there" more shots came his way. "Okay so this is shoot fires ask questions later then"

The spider disappeared above the control room. Mercury gritted his teeth even harder, delivering a flurry of kick to the door before he broke it off it's hinges. Allowing all of them to escape Emerald grabbed the radio from the controls and said "The bug is here, I repeat the bug is here" before following Mercury and Neo outside as all of them made there way to the roof a 'thwip' was heard web appearing over Mercury's face.

The Spider was balanced above them on a radar dish, it was slowly spinning, he was constantly walking to keep facing them. "Hi I'm Spiderman you may have heard of me, quick question what's with the boat?"

Emerald ripped the webs of Mercury how was stumbling around and started to fire at the wall crawler. "Wow bullets must be cheap here, cos you waste a lot of them" said the spider as he dodge out the way firing a web ball at Emerald that exploded into a net covering the green theft. The spider then seemed to dodge Neo without looking, before flipping over her and kicking the back of her head with a foot sending her stumbling forwards.

Mercury rushed in and kicked the masked hero in the gut. Sending him flying. 'thwip' thwip' one webline connected to Mercury's chest another connected Spiderman to the ship, as he swung back round he yanked Mercury off the roof of the ship and into the Harbour. "You need some time to cool off"

Landing back on the ship's roof he looked as Neo seemed to grow into a maniacal grin, umbrella opening to slow her as she slide under the Spider that had jumped over her, jumping after the bug Neo's umbrella collided with masked nuisance back right on the large red spider on his back.

Emerald cut her way out of the web net and glared at the spider. Fire fired a barrage of bullets at the bug, followed by a little surprise form her semblance.

* * *

Spidey dodged out of the way of the bullets, raining down from this green haired girl. This was surprisingly easy considering most people in this world have super power, then a massive sea serpent appeared as he swung around the ship, no Spider sense triggered but his eyes did widen slightly. Ditching that Web line he swung towards the cargo containers.

The sea serpent seemed to follow him but the Spider sense didn't trigger. Landing back in the shadows Spiderman looked for either Neo or the little green girl. No sigh of them. "What was that sea serpent? My Spidey sense didn't trigger so it wasn't real... Better go, before they decide to try and find me" he had a quick look around before jumping ship and off into the relative safety of the harbour buildings across from the ship.

He glared at the ship for a moment. "I' ll follow were they take that thing tomorrow night, they'll want it to be hidden that's for sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Team RWBY was sat around in the canteen slightly bored, they'd run out of things to do and Yang's jokes were starting to wear thin. "What's a lawyers favorite bird?" "Yang no" "La Eagle" Ruby groaned as every joke stole a part of her soul. "Does anyone have any ideas of something we can do?"

Weiss put her book down "Why don't you read a book?" Ruby didn't seemed to amused with that idea, flopping out on the table "Is there a spare one?" Weiss looked at Blake, Blake shock her head "Not that one" Yang looked at the cover of the spare book "Defiantly not that one!" "Is the snack counter open yet?" asked Ruby weakly

"It's been open for about half an hour" stated Weiss only for Ruby to disappear in a cloud of rose petals. Yang finally pulled out her scroll and started flicking through the news, more White Fang robberies down in Vale and the every present mystery man Spiderman, having stopped 5 of the 10 robberies that happened that night. "Well it seem our wall crawling friends been up to stuff again." showing the other a picture of a White Fang member web up to a lamppost.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and looked though the news "Spiderman and Team RWBY defeat a Nevermore? We did most of the work why does his name come first?" Yang shrugged "Internet traffic?" Blake nodded "People must be trying to find out who he is so his names going to be everywhere online"

Ruby returned with a plate full of cookies, sitting back down she began to eat a cookie every second, it was an impressive sight. Blake reading through the reports of the White Fang robberies frowned slightly "They seem to be stealing a lot more dust than they were last week" "You think there up to something?" asked Yang "Probably, or Spiderman forcing there hand, if half of the don't get the dust they need to rob twice a many shops just to keep a steady supply"

"So this Spiderman forcing the White Fang to steal more? Are we sure he's not working for them?" asked Weiss, all of them paused even Ruby from her cookies. "We could ask him? I mean his talkative right?" suggested Ruby, all of them looked at her "What it can't be difficult we pick a dust shop that hasn't been robbed stop the robbery and wait for Spiderman to turn up"

"I'm not doing a stake out. There are over 65 hundred shops that supply dust in Vale and there's only 4 of us" stated the ever pessimistic Weiss. "We'll just have to split up and search more ground" stated Yang "Spiderman must have a home base or something if we can find that we can find him, if he's not with the Fang he's probably going to working out of somewhere outside security cameras not frequently visited.

"Abandons warehouses sound like your idea?" asked Yang "Probably the closest were going to get"

"Come on lets find use a spider!" stated Ruby then proceeding to eat all the cookies possible, then running out the door.

* * *

Team RWBY had split up, all of them searching through the abandoned warehouses under Vale's highway system. All of them didn't seem to have any way in or out that didn't involve climbing 50ft. The sun was still about half way in the sky with some cloud cover, it looked to be a rainy night tonight, the quicker they searched all of these places the better.

Ruby had take the north, Weiss the east, Blake the south and this left Yang with the west, closest to the rest of the city in terms of footpaths. jumping down from a broken window of a very empty warehouse she looked for the next one, then towards the rest of them left to check. "Well I'm over half way though, how know i might find some cool junk"

Walking to the next warehouse Yang slowly pulled the door open and stepped inside and looked around, very high ceiling like the other and poorly lit, big old derelict construction vehicle standing in the center of the room. Faded yellow paint, almost burnt off by something, large gaping hole were the engine should be. "We'll there's your problem" she muttered to herself taking a closer look.

There seemed to be burn marks on the floor were the exhausted would have been, and the silhouette of two figure seemingly etched into ground as a layer of fine dust. Yang stopped and pulled out her scroll taking picture of everything in the warehouse, this wasn't the spider but it screamed White Fang.

Leaving the warehouse full of well a crime scene, Yang moved to the next warehouse, pulling open the door to find it empty, as she looked around heard footsteps outside and a voice listing random things. "Okay so i got the potassium I needed and separating the sodium should be a pinch, oh this next batch well defiantly be the best for a while." Yang kept quiet and looked outside throw a very broken window.

Outside was that boy from the library, carrying a box full of junk under his arm. Same pale green shirt and blue jeans and everything, he causally walk into the warehouse next door, somehow moving a massive container out of the way with a simple kick of his foot. "Wow"

Yang opened up her scroll 'I think i found him. Going to check' she pocketed her scroll and sunk out of her warehouse and towards the a window of the other warehouse. Peering inside Yang sore this teen start a fire in a large oil container with a set of post in the corner and web hammock decorating the place.

"Right webfluid!" said the teen fiddling in his pocket and placing a small silver canister on a small wobbly looking table.

Yang lowered herself for the window, and started to crawl around towards the door, she had no idea how receptive this Spiderman would being to guests, but it was worth a shot. Yang stood up and looked at the door. "Well this can only go well" she whispered to herself.

Slamming the door open Yang smiled "Hi, you must be the new in the neighborhood!" she greeted leaving the unmasked Spiderman to jump all the way to the ceiling out of surprise. "Jesus!" he yelled as he landed on the ceiling. "Invite yourself in why don't you?" he swatted on the ceiling. Yang looked up at the very skinny lad "You are Spiderman right?"

"No, I'm his landlord" said the boy jumping down, he glanced her up and down before coming slight vacant for a second, the brief seconds, but she sore. "Have we met before?" he asked pointing. "We literally fought a Nevermore together yesterday" she said crossing her arms. "Sorry it's been a rough week for me, trying to forget things as they happen" he said wandering back to his open fire.

There was an uneasy tension. 'This is the worst first impression I've ever given someone ever' thought Yang "The name's Yang, do you have a regular name or is it Spiderman on the birth certificate?" she asked looking around the empty building. "Here might as well be" he muttered back as he poured something into his little silver capsule. "Here? What does that mean?"

"I'm an illegal immigrant of sorts, no paper work in the world at all" stated the Spiderman "Well is there something less weird I can call you other than Marvin?" "Spidey?"

He said turning around to face Yang, then looked around slightly paler than before "Is this a hidden camera show?" "Nope" Spidey then jumped up poking his head out of a window. "Wait you fought the bird with the others?" he let out a groan "Your a huntress aren't you" "Yes, well in training"

Spidey turned and looked down "Am I in trouble?" "Not with me or my team, well maybe Weiss" "Which one was that?" "The one that you saved" "Oh the Ice Queen looking one"

Yang looked as Spidey then seemed to pass on the wall "I don't suppose your not going to tell anyone where I welll.."paused looking out on the very empty warehouse "Where I live" Yang put her hands to her hips spinning around looking at everything "Well I'm not the leader but I think we can come to an arrangement" Spidey seemed to sigh in relief "If you tell us your name and why your here"

"Us who's us?" he said just as Ruby entered the room appearing in a cloud of petals. "Woah Yang you found him where?" the excited young girl was directed to the figure on the wall. A mortified look on his face. "I managed to keep my secret idenity in a world full of S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and other superheroes and i get rumbled by Goldielocks and Little Red Riding Hood, Johnny's not gonna let me live this down"


End file.
